Psychic Reflection
Pathokinesis is a rare ability, used to manipulate the emotions of other beings. It is the evolved form of the power of Empathy. It has proved itself to be an extremely strong and versatile power. Strength and Skill The strength of the power can vary depending on the force behind the attack and/or the mental and physical strength of the user. When Phoebe Halliwell learned how to reflect back emotions, she found herself more powerful, being able to reflect many emotions at once or a single emotion, such as rage or fear. Due to the strength of her power, she is capable of vanquishing or killing - if not severely incapacitating - magical beings thought impossible to be defeated. Notable Examples *In an alternate future of 2009, Phoebe used this ability to murder Cal Greene. As she used this power, they levitated, and little sparks and blue energy bolts emanated from her hands into Cal's head, killing him upon impact. *In 2008, Phoebe used it to incapacitate Neena, who was the most dangerous and formidable foe, the Charmed Ones had ever faced. As she used this power, little sparks and gold energy bolts emanated from her hands into Neena's head. This was the first time she used the power on a magical being; a witch. Variations of Mental Attacks These Mental Attacks can be utilize in two different ways. The power acts as a two ways street, to attack another person mind, the possessor must first feel the emotions, and then project it back onto an opponent through the hands. Empathic Projection A variant of the power used to conjure and project other people's emotions (usually that person's victims) onto the individual while simultaneously projecting back their existing emotions. Phoebe can stun the mind of another person, causing it to flood with their emotions and with the images and feelings of their former victims, overloading the brain with memories. A side effect of her power is that Phoebe can induce memories and possibly mental images based on the emotion she's manipulating, as seen with Cal Greene. Empathic Reflection Another variant of the power used is limited to projecting another person's emotions back onto them. Phoebe can also force a person to experience all their deepest feelings at once, causing mental pain, knocking them unconscious for a period of time or even killing them. Limitations This power has two known limitations: Close proximity with your opponent is required and emotional backlash. *Phoebe needs to be near her target, as using her power involves holding her hands with her palms spread at each temple of her targets head, usually while standing behind them. She offsets this limitation by sneaking up on her target. *Phoebe needs to feel the emotions that she is projecting back, which is why channeling too much of her target's emotions will also affect her. It will cause her to collapse, but still remain conscious. Simulating Pathokinesis This is a unique display of power combination which will mimic Pathokinesis. A witch blessed/cursed with the power of Empathy can use her natural power of Astral Projection to project emotions into another being. Notable Example In 2001, Prue destroyed a thought-unstoppable demon named Vinceres by projecting herself into his body and forcing him to feel all of the emotions that she was feeling. He cannot handle it, the emotional baggage immediately overwhelmed him and literally tore him apart. Notes and Trivia * So far, Phoebe has only used this power on mortals and witches, but never on demons. However, it was shown what this power could possible do to demons when Prue channeled her powers into Vinceres. * Pathokinesis is often referred to as Advanced Empathy', '''Empathic Projection 'or '''Empathic Manipulation by fans. * Phoebe's Pathokinesis power was revealed to be truly potent. While she could not vanquish Neena with her power, she was still able to incapacitate her long enough for her and her sisters to recite a spell. However, using this power caused Phoebe to collapse, overwhelmed by the emotion, but unlike Neena, she managed to stay conscious. * Pathokinesis acts in a similar way to Rage Projection and Fear Amplification. * Besides their own emotions, this power can make a killer feel the pain of his victims. Furies have been known to do something similar. * Phoebe is the only known being to possess Pathokinesis. * Phoebe has also been shown displaying this power in an advert and on a Charmed Comic cover. The first was a promotional advert for the comics and the second was on the actually comic where she gained the power. See Also *Empathy *Emotions Category:Powers